Perfect Harmony
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: Peyton comes face to face with a blast from the past through her record label. And he's kinda got hot. Sorry for the AWFUL summary :p


_Hi, I know i currently have quite a few fics going which haven't been updated in a while, but I just have no inspiration whatsoever so I thought I'd just start a new one. I'm hoping this one will get updated a bit more regularly (though it is on my 'to do' list to update ALL my stories) I'm just so busy with college and work (though I think I've been sacked *cry* and social stuff i just never get round to writing. That and the fact I can't think of anything to write. I think I have a very poor style – I realised when I was writing this piece that I just ramble on about things not particularly relevant to the story. I guess it's just to try and make it longer – sorry!_

_Anyway, seeing as everyone else does this I think I'd better say One Tree Hill does not belong to me – if it did things would've happened very differently!_

Peyton was excited. She sat behind her desk and straightened her files for the tenth time in just half an hour. Her friend and star client Mia, was bringing round a potential new client she had met on tour. Mia said he was good, really good, and Peyton knew to trust Mia's judgement.

Music was Peyton's one true passion in life. So far, nothing had been able to compare to the feeling she felt when she played her favourite vinyl. The closest she had come was her relationship with Lucas Scott – her high school sweetheart. He had proposed to her three years ago; she had rejected him after realising she did not feel as much passion for him as she did for her music. She had spent the year after the proposal regretting her decision, but had realised when she heard Lindsay talk about Luke on their wedding day, that he was not the love of her life. She did not feel for him like Lindsay did.

She had returned permanently to Tree Hill almost two years ago, and had spent the time living with her best friend Brooke, who had bought Peyton the studio that now housed her record label. Allowed her to follow her dreams. She thought back to that morning, where Brooke had left a cute heart shaped post-it note stuck on the large fridge – 'Gpod luck P. Sawyer, hope the client meeting goes well ' She was always doing quirky little things like that and it was one of the reasons she was her best friend.

Peyton stopped arranging the files when she heard two voices approaching the door. One was Mia's and, though she had heard it before, she could not quite place the other voice. She heard a knock on her office door, "Come in!" she shouted jovially, smoothing down her blouse and planting a friendly grin on her face. She really wanted to make a good impression – she had spent the last couple of nights up late, thinking up exactly what she needed to say to nab this client.

The label was in trouble. Peyton had few acts, most of whom just weren't mainstream enough to bring in much money. Peyton was stubborn – she refused to sign artists she didn't like, and always signed acts she was passionate about and believed in, but at the same time, she needed more successful artists to stop the label going under. Haley, her second most successful client and second best friend, was very unreliable and inconsistent with her music, which meant most of Peyton's money was coming through Mia. Don't muck this up she thought as the door opened and Mia walked in with...

The years had been kind to him, she'd give him that. His blonde hair had darkened and looked a lot more natural and he obviously been working out at the gym, leaving his scrawny teenage figure behind in turn for broad shoulders and toned arms. His eyes looked different as well, as if he was happier, or seeing the world in a new way. He'd also lost that smug grin he'd seemed to almost constantly worn last time they'd met. He was smiling, a friendly, warm smile; Though upon seeing Peyton, this smile promptly disappeared and his face took on an expression of horror mixed with disbelief. He was obviously just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Peyton?" He said the disbelief showing in his voice.

"So you two know each other?" Mia asked, looking pleased with herself as she looked from Peyton to Chris.

"You could say that." Peyton replied coldly as she stared at the man before her.

_I'm guessing you all managed to work out who the *mystery* guy Mia's bought to Peyton is. If you haven't, think about it for a second, i think I've made it pretty obvious __ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I kind of know where I want to go, which hopefully means there will be an update in the not too distant future – much love to all of you xx_


End file.
